Parkour Jam Hooligans
Parkour Jam Hooligans is a story by Joe Gunnarson released on 2009-04-13. It runs from 2006-09-27 to 2006-09-30, with a flashback to December 21st, 1998. Story Erik Mahren makes a run against an Ex-6 opponent as part of a class, to make the point that someone does not have to be a mutant to be effective. He continues through the school day, inducts Aquerna into the Parkour Hooligans, and remembers incidents from the beginning of his time at Whateley. One of the classes includes showing students footage of the Rager's Night incident that started the conspiracy theory of the Dragonslayers. Erik has not told anyone, but the footage is of himself and his team, killing a teenager who went rager and killed nearly one hundred people before they stopped him. There's a flashback to that day, December 21st, 1998. The specific day is revealed a lot later in the series, The Book of Darwin, Chapter 1 The next day, Erik takes the Parkour Hooligans into Boston for the Parkour Jam, an event where a lot of people get together and run Parkour together. Since he accidentally double-booked himself, Erik’s old team also comes that day. They run with the others for a while, then split off to an area Whateley has leased for demolition so they can use their powers without worrying about property damage. However, the Lamplighter, a very violent and intolerant superhero, notices them and attacks. Erik and his team fight him and win, but when Erik would have killed the Lamplighter for hurting his students, Thrasher intervenes and asks him to stop, the same way he did as a child to save his father, and Erik relents. Note: this story gives a different timeline for Zenith’s problems with Sahar than the other stories. On the forums, it has been clarified that this timeline is wrong. Characters *Erik Mahren *Officer Cat “Backdraft” McQuiston *Staff Sergeant Ryan Wilson, Range Crew *Mr. Anderson Survival Class Instructor *Buddy “Flywire” Coleman Devisor boy *Kaiju *Firelight - A boy *Lifeline *Mule - Dominic Sellars *Mega-Death *Techno-Devil *Headmistress Elizabeth Carson *Zenith *Breaker *Thrasher - Nathan Thurston *Slapdash *Aquerna *Officer Colin Kiehl - Whateley Security, Third Platoon *Chief Franklin Delarose *Lieutenant Simeon Trout *Sergeant Clay Buxton *Tangent - Betsy “Missfire” Farnsworth *Tangent's sister *Ashton, who is in a wheelchair *Poindexter *Myron Westchester - a Brit *Gunny Bardue *a panicked Australian News Anchor *A class 3 rager, Exemplar-3, Regen-3 reaching up to level 5 or 6 when raging *Equalizer/Dragonslayers **Hijacker - Corporal Erik Mahren **Heckel - Twin to Jeckel, former Twain prank king, Underdogs **Jeckel - Twin to Heckel, former Twain prank king, Underdogs **Worm - Sergeant Byron White, formerly of the Battalion Reconnaissance Platoon **Blackjack - deceased **Coppertop- deceased **PFC Colton - deceased **Prison Bitch - Jerry Mendez **God's Messenger - Martin Rockham **Lieutenant Dom - Lieutenant Cameron Dominguez *The Boston local Parkour crew **Niks - A local baseline Parkour runner, in his early thirties, in Boston *The Lamplighter *Cameron Walken - security guard for the Exetus Corporation holding the district to be renovated *Mach-5 - Jacob Thurston. Thrasher's father. Speedster supervillain, Whateley Alumnus *Jasmine Thurston - Thrasher's sister, Mach-5's youngest daughter Mention *A flyer student Mahren shot down with rock salt. *Joe Diamondback - From a Nickelback song... *Pauline Maxwell - one of the Whitman girls, deceased - suicide June 28, 2001 in Wisconsin * Karyn Fuller (a mild GSD case, Hijacker had a relationship with her, that ended badly. Mentioned.) *Fubar *Counterpoint *MCO Strike Units *the Knights of Purity *Karyn Fuller - childhood friend *Freyja *Don Sebastiano *Amelia Hartford *Reverend Englund *Aries *Nitro *Sergeant-Major Smythe *Lillian Dennon *Board of Directors *Four Underdogs *Sahar *Fey *Mrs. Horton *Skylar Howes - A Poe kid *Wicked - One of the Equalizer crew *the panicked Lance Corporal behind the wheel *Stormwolf *Audrey - Heckel's girl? *Deadeye *Sensei Ito *Pearson - Equalizer's superior officer while still in service *Jaqueline Thurston - Thrasher's mother, Mach-5's wife Category:Stories Category:Joe Gunnarson Category:Gen1